


Tutelage

by paperfeathers



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Experienced Kylo Ren, First Time, M/M, demisexual!Hux, mutual handjobs, virgin!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperfeathers/pseuds/paperfeathers
Summary: Hux is trembling. Faint, almost indiscernable tremors running up his spine and shoulders as he slips the greatcoat off, draping it neatly at the foot of the bed. The gloves are next, and Ren catches his hands before he can start. Bringing  them to his lips and kissing his palms, the pad of Hux’s thumb before he tugs at the black leather, baring his skin. Hux’s hands are very pale and very slender, even (especially) in the harsh lighting of his quarters. It makes Ren want to crush them in his grasp, makes him want to leave finger-shaped bruises on Hux’s delicate wrists. Proof that he was here, that he made Hux his.(That he was the first to ever do so.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my system before the weekend so I can concentrate on my Torts exam. Featuring: virgin! demisexual Hux, experienced Ren and a lot of fucking fluff. @.@ Also mutual handjobs and kisses. 
> 
> Also: I can NEVER get over Domnhall Gleeson’s body size. EVER.

Hux is trembling. Faint, almost indiscernable tremors running up his spine and shoulders as he slips the greatcoat off, draping it neatly at the foot of the bed. The gloves are next, and Ren catches his hands before he can start. Bringing  them to his lips and kissing his palms, the pad of Hux’s thumb before he tugs at the black leather, baring his skin. Hux’s hands are very pale and very slender, even (especially) in the harsh lighting of his quarters. It makes Ren want to crush them in his grasp, makes him want to leave finger-shaped bruises on Hux’s delicate wrists. Proof that he was here, that he made Hux his.

(That he was the first to ever do so.)

He doesn’t, though. Ren restrains himself, brushes a kiss against Hux’s wrist, lightly tonguing his fluttering pulse, grinning at Hux’s sharp inhale. It’s not like him to take things slow - to be gentle. Ren had been with many lovers, has had his back damn near clawed bloody and had left bruises and aching bite marks in turn. This is the first time Ren’s been with someone whose nearest applicable experience is a a handful of bored, baffled hours flicking through holoporn vids. But Hux’s skin is snow white and his blue eyes are very wide as Ren looks up. And the way he’s shaking like a leaf has softens something in Ren. So instead, Ren releases his hands and tugs him closer, starts unbuttoning his uniform.

Stripping off the stiff gray tunic reveals more white skin and surprisingly fragile shoulders that both delight and alarm Ren with how _breakable_ Hux looks, like this. With his hair rumpled from Ren's hands and his lips already kiss-swollen from earlier. He looks years younger, and Ren feels a surge of something like protectiveness as he lets Hux’s uniform fall in a crumpled heap, batting away the sharp bite of annoyance from Hux that pushes through even his trepidation as Ren’s hands curl around his bare arms, and Hux suppresses a shiver as Ren brushes a  kiss against the soft curve between his neck and shoulder, lingering a little before turning his attention to the rest of him. 

The rise and fall of Hux’s narrow chest is oddly riveting. His pale pink nipples hardening in the cold, the skin so fragile and thin over the curve of Hux’s ribs that Ren can count each of them individually. He keeps his touch light as he traces down teasing over Hux’s breastbone, ghosting over the flutter of his heartbeat, coaxing out a soft moan as he circles a taut nipple with his thumb, then sliding down, leaving a trail of goose pimples before it settles over the sharp curve of Hux’s hipbone. When Ren’s hand dips lower, below the waistband of his trousers, Hux loses his breath.

“Do you not touch yourself down here?” Ren murmurs, hand ghosting gentle down the copper trail of Hux’s pubic hair, slipping below the seam of his underwear. Hux’s eyes flutter shut, and he shakes his head and gasps when Ren presses firmly down over the already painfully apparent tent in his pants.

“Not... often. Takes too long. A waste of time,” Ren’s amused that the heat of his (still-gloved) palm seems to have temporarily robbed the good general of his ability to speak in complete sentences, but he can feel his pants getting tighter too. Hux is a fast learner, however, and the fact that he’s already half-naked while Ren is still fully clothed doesn’t escape him. His hands close over the ragged edge of Ren’s cowl, tighten into fists. Ren smirks.

“You know what to do,” he purrs against Hux’s ear. Hux closes his eyes, nods his head. He pulls Ren’s cowl off, over his head, and his trembling only gets worse when he manages to slide the robe off of Ren’s shoulders. Leaving the both of them bare-chested, until Ren can’t take it anymore and he tugs Hux forward against his chest, gathering him up and wrapping him in his arms.

Hux falls still, almost stiff in Ren's embrace, and Ren sighs. Pulls away just far enough so he can tip Hux’s chin up with a forefinger and kiss him. Sweet and warm, not the greatest kiss ever because Hux is sorely lacking in experience even with this. But it’s gentle and soft, little more than a chaste press of lips than anything heated and exploratory, and it succeeds in calming Hux down long enough for Ren to slide a hand up against the back of his neck, bracing him as he tips them both over onto the bed.

(Ren had never imagined the person who embodied all of the First order’s harsh rigidity could crave so much tenderness. But this was before that first awkward kiss, and the way Hux had looked at him afterwards, when Ren couldn’t bring himself to take his hands away from where he had them cupped around Hux’s lovely, delicate face.)

Hux lets out a gasp as Ren tumbles them both on top of the sheets, something like a startled cry and a breathless laugh, all at once. It shoots all the way into Ren’s groin, and he groans. All patience gone as he tugs open the fly of  his pants, and then yanks Hux’s off, settles himself between Hux’s spread legs. Revealing the already slick, erect shaft and Hux sucks in a shocked breath as Ren takes him in hand, starts stroking.  Heat and silk sliding up and down his fevered, palm, and in a matter of seconds, Hux is gone. Coming all over Ren’s hand, spattering himself.

Ren smiles. His own arousal still burning, rock-solid and heavy between his legs. But Hux is so beautiful like this. Sweetly stunned, Ren’s hand still on his cock, the other cupping the back of his neck, feeling the tremors and aftershocks running through him.

“Beautiful,” Ren whispers. _Are you all right?_ The question slips out unbidden, and Hux nods. Blinking twice before sitting up, bracing himself up on unsteady arms.

“What’re you-“ Ren starts. And then _oh_ as Hux reaches up between them. Uncertain and almost terrified as he grabs Ren’s cock. Ren gasping, his hips stuttering, and it’s this side of uncomfortable, fucking Hux’s dry fist. Instructing him _not too tight, relax your fingers. Slide up and down, that’s it, yes. Good. Good. Yes-_ Twining their fingers together when Hux’s rhythm begins to falter.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know how-“ Ren swallows Hux’s words with a kiss before he realizes this is the first time he’s ever heard him apologize.

He comes only a few moments later, adding to the already-tacky mess between them. Ren pays it no mind as he collapses on top of Hux. Twining their legs together, an arm around Hux’s waist. Keeping him tucked against him as their mingled sweat and come dry on their skin. Hux is still trembling, and Ren noses along the hair on his nape. Dropping soft kisses against his collarbone, his face.

“So that’s what it’s like,” Hux whispers after a long moment. “I-“ He clears his throat, embarrassment blooming pink and sweet across his features. “I always wondered. Why people bothered.” Ren drops a kiss against his forehead, and Hux closes his eyes.

“I can teach you more, if you like.” Ren whispers against his temple. Hux nods slowly, and his shy smile undoes Ren all over again.

“Yes. Teach me everything.” Ren cups his sweaty cheek in his palm, and kisses him. 


End file.
